Grades, Confessions, and Baby Chicks
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: A some-what-sorta sequel to "Helping Out A Friend". Mihashi gets a good grade, and Abe takes it as an opportunity to confess feelings are revealing, as is why this is M-Rated...M for man(or boy)-sex-y times.


**Well shit. My first two Oofuri fics are smut. Go figure, considering how adorable I consider this show to be. Please be kind, this is only the second yaoi smut I've written, and I only have other yaoi as an example, so I tried not to be too descriptive. This can be considered a prequel to _"Helping Out A Friend",_ though I think I screwed up the location.**

Mihashi stared down at his paper, gripping the sheet and trembling. He stayed like this far after class was over. There wasn't any practice that day due to the rain, so he was in no rush. His heart was beating up against his ches as he ran his eyes up and down his test. _I need to see Abe-kun-!_

Just as he thought his name, Abe walked through the door. "Why are you here!? We were gonna walk home together and st-" Abe stopped mid-sentence, and gave Mihashi a once over. He was trembling, and his eyes were teary. He was staring at Abe in shock. "A-Abe-kun..." Mihashi stuttered. Abe gasped quietly. _Don't tell me he...failed!? If he-_

_"_Look, Mihashi, it's only a test and- huh?"

A smile erupted on Mihashi's face. "I-I-I passed! I g-got a B plus!" He said excitedly. He stuck the paper out to Abe, who was shocked to see such a high grade.

"Well, I'll be damned..."

Abe looked into Mihashi's eyes, and saw he was clearly looking for praise. He was like a puppy, mouth open wide and eyes expectant.

"It's a great grade Mihashi, really. I only did slightly better."

In a display of gentleness Abe didn't even know he was capable of, Abe ruffled Mihashi's hair. "Good job."

Mihashi looked about ready to cry. "R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Mihashi did start to cry. _Such basic praise, and this guy...I really have to take care of him, don't I?_

"Y-You have to t-take care of me?"

_Crap, said that out loud?_

"Yeah. It's not like, bad or anything," he assured, seeing Mihashi tremble "you're just like...I dunno, a chick. A baby chicken."

Mihashi tilted his head to the side.

"You're tiny, and delicate, and you always need help. But people always wanna help, cause you make a cute little face and chirp."

"C-Cute?"

Abe blinked. Did he just...call Mihashi cute?

"Uhm, yeah."

There was no taking that back. Well, if things were gonna change, they may as well change here.

"But, you're cute in a bunch of ways."

"Wha?"

"You make this face, and I just want to hug you when you do, or when you cry I want to wipe the tears away. Or that one time you smiled...I want to see that smile again."

As if one cue, Mihashi _did _smile. "T-That makes me happy!" Mihashi exclaimed, with minimum stuttering "I feel stuff like that about Abe-kun too!"

"Cute?" Abe didn't know whether or not to be offended.

"Not cute! Handsome!" Mihashi twiddled his fingers "like when you bat, you get this serious face. When you catch you look handsome too. But especially when you do nice things. Like pat my head."

It took Abe a minute and a few million blinks to realize that he as probably blushing like a madman. "T-Thank you..."

"Un!"

Abe gulped. It was all or nothing, now.

"Mihashi?"

"Hm?"

Abe leaned forward and kissed Mihashi, while remaining as far away as possible, in case Mihashi wanted to push him away. But Mihashi being Mihashi, made no move to do that. In fact, he closed his eyes and pushed back lightly. If he wasn't happy before, Abe was giddy now. Until he was hit with a pang of realization.

"You sure as hell better not be letting me do this because you don't wanna say no."

Abe growled when Mihashi gave him a confused and frightened gaze "You have to_want_ this too, dummy."

Mihashi sighed. "I-I thought I made you angry again...but y-you're worried about me, ya know,being happy," Mihashi smiled what Abe concluded is the brightest smile anyone (or at least Mihashi) could muster "It makes me so happy when Abe-kun worries. Or catches my pitches. Or helps me with homework. A-A-And holds my hand. And defends me. Really..."

Mihashi gripped Abe's hand like he'd grip a baseball, strong and confident.

"...Abe-kun just makes me really happy!"

Abe's season of reason flew out the window, and he was backing Mihashi against the desk and grabbing his face and kissing him with abadon, mouths open and biting lips. Mihashi squirmed for a moment, before sighing deeply, and pressing against him. Abe's knee was inbetween Mihashi's legs, rubbing against his groin and making Mihashi moan. Mihashi looped his arms around Abe's neck and arched his back.

Abe now had two choices: do as his hormones bid and keep going, or be rational and stop. While he prided himself on his rational and maturity, he was sometime's brutally reminded that he was a teenage boy with desires.

One of those times was now.

"Mihashi," he said in a breathless whisper against his lips, to whcih the boy in question responded with a shiver. Abe moved his hands down Mihashi's waist, hand replacing his knee. Mihashi squeaked, and held his neck harder, making little kitten whimpers. "A-Abe-kun..."

"You can-" A Grunt "-use my-" A deep groan "-name."

Mihashi's eyes went wide, and in a bashful expression (contrasting his shameless noises earlier) bit his lip and muttered "T-T-T-Takay-y-ya..."

Takaya had no more patience, for his fuse was even shorter than usual. A bit more roughly than he intended, he flipped Mihashi around and pressed him against the desk, one hand keeping Mihashi's face pointed towards the kiss, the other undoing his zipper.

"Miha-" he stopped, and decided not to be a hypocrite "Ren. If you want to stop, say no. _Now._" _Or I won't be able to._

Instead of silence, like usual, Ren craned his neck even more to look him in the eye, and said something in the clearest, loudest, most confident voice he had ever spoken in.

"No. I want to keep going."

That was all the encouragement he needed. With his zipper finally undone, Takaya slid his hand into his pants, palming him through his boxers. Ren gasped, and gripped the besk so tightly his knuckles turned white. The kiss grew sloppier, neither boy having experience...and their attention happened to be somewhere else on Ren besides his lips.

"Oh...Ta...k-kya!" Takaya slowly pulled them to the ground, so Ren was effectively on his lap. Moving past his boxers (and Takaya's own fears), he gripped Ren's erection, and starting moving his hand as he would do for himself. Ren's moans got louder and faster, more desperate and needy. Luckily, that was what Takaya specialized in. Once more turning them around, and not letting go of Ren, he clumsily undid his own zipper and released himself from his underwear.

Gripping bith himself and the other boy with both hands, he began to move again. Ren began to cry out, and looped his arms around Takaya's shoulders. When Takaya heard distinctive sniveling, he slowed down briefly. "Why...hgn...are you crying..."

Ren looked up, and instead of a grimace or frown, he was grinning so wide it stretched across his tear stained face. "S-So...happy!"

Takaya's eyes widened, and his heart thumped. Moving his hands even faster than before, both boy's breath became erratic. "Mih...Ren...I...hgn...ah!...li...like you!"

Through his tears and moans, Takaya heard his response. "Like...y...oh!...like...too..."

With a grunt, Takaya came, followed quickly by Ren. They knocked heads, hot breath intermingling.

"A-Abe..."

"T-Takaya...when it's just us, you can call me that, remember."

"O-Okay...T-Takaya..."

"Ren..." he kissed his forehead "This is just the beginning, you know?"

"Of what?"

"Everything. Us."

"I-I like t-that..."

Takaya didn't bother repressing his urge to laugh. He knew that, for better or for worse, he was stuck with his "baby chick".•

**Eh, shitty ending is shitty. I guesss this didn't really need to be smut, but I had just got that urge to smut, ya know. And a final note, this isn't even so much a prequel to "_Helping Out A Friend"_ as it just something that COULD have happened. Tell me what you think, please.**


End file.
